


Smile, beautiful

by Isabeauu



Series: Love is love [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling people are always the most beautiful, aren't they? Sauli thinks so. Adam agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that one day popped into my head. I wrote this in five minutes time, which is why it might not be the greatest ever written.

"When I first realized that I liked you, I was still with Damian. And then Damian started realizing too. That's why we broke up. Not because he cheated."

Sauli did so not see _that_ coming. "Adam -"  

"And ever since then, I felt like, whenever I touched you, I had to pick you up and put you in a shower to clean you thoroughly."

"What?  _Adam."_

"Like I had no right to touch you and it made you dirty and people were gonna judge me if I'd admit to it."

"Adam. Okay, stop. That's bullshit. We were best friends."

"But I was in love with you."

"And so was I."

"What?"

Sauli sighs. "Remember that time when we went to the fare and we ate too much funnel cake and you went on that crazy ride with me because I wanted to?"

Adam snickers. "How could I ever forget. My heart's still in my throat."

"Whatever,  _dramaqueen._ That day was the day I realized that maybe you liked me more than a friend."

Adam's head shoots up from where it was resting on top of Sauli's head on his shoulder. "What? How?"

"Because you did things for me you'd do for no one else."

"I do go on crazy rides sometimes, you know."

Sauli smiles at how proud Adam actually sounds. "I know. But you didn't cancel a date for anyone else because they needed you, and walk out of one a week later because that someone needs you  _again._ " Now Sauli's the one looking up at Adam. "And then, when I started realizing that there were things I'd do for no one but you - I knew that I liked you too."

There's just one part that Adam's not getting. "It's been more than a year since that fare." And they've only been together for seven months. 

"It took me until, like, a week before we got together to strip off the fear and just go with it. I was scared too, of being judged. By my parents and friends, and even you."

Adam turns Sauli's head towards him and kisses his lips lightly. "Never", he stresses, "I'd never -"

"I know", Sauli whispers back and kisses his boyfriend again. "I know that now. We're good together and I'm glad I took that chance with you. I don't care that you're nine years older."

Adam sighs and shakes his head. "I feel like I dirty you."

Now Sauli's the one turning Adam to look at him. "Why haven't you ever told me this?" Adam shrugs. "You don't, baby. You don't dirty me. You make me smile." Adam smiles. Sauli kisses that smile. "And smiling people are always the most beautiful, aren't they?"

Adam snickers and pulls Sauli closer than he already was snuggled up next to Adam, legs entwined. "I love you."

Sauli smiles. 


End file.
